


Jealous About You

by Hachimomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimomo/pseuds/Hachimomo
Summary: Hinata and Atsumu meets Oikawa after a match, and Oikawa starts to talk more and more about how much he liked the time spent with Hinata. And this makes Atsumu very, very jealous...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Jealous About You

Thanks for taking care of my boyfriend, Oikawa-san. My boyfriend told me about it, everything, about your meeting in Brazil.  
Then, Oikawa smirks at Atsumu's jealousy and reply a "Yes, we did enjoyed fully each other company in Brazil. In more than one way, he showed me everything he could."   
Fuming with jealousy, he didn't talked the whole day with Hinata and was so damn pissed that the only thing Atsumu was merely a growl of "You better get ready when we get home, Shoyou."  
Trying to calm him, Hinata sighed. "Atsumu, don't get mad at me. We are boyfriends rn but you once called me "scrub", remember? Besides, I was homesick, I wasn't your boyfriend... So, let's just forget this? It's all in the past. You're my boyfriend and the one that I want to give my all, is you".  
"So you're admitting he had his way on you, eh? Where did he touch you? Here?" Then Atsumu proceeds to kiss Shoyo's hands, fingers, cheeks, lips; Eagerly, as if erasing everything of Oikawa's has ever touched. "I'll rewrite every part and memory in your body that still remember him, Shoyou; you better be prepared for it." And Hinata happily complied with it, showering Atsumu in his love.

When they encounter Oikawa again, some days after their first encount, Atsumu is more clingy to Shoyou than ever. And he keeps showing off his affection for Shoyou, but to Oikawa this is a clear signal being sent to him; one for "He is mine now, and you ain't getting the taste of him never again." Attitude that only made Oikawa more than willing to tease Atsumu. And just like that, he already knew what he would do.  
"...Shoyou, I came to visit you!!" Says Oikawa, who brought a sake bottle to drink with him. "And don't let me out of your house, it's really chilling here and you don't want a dead body at your door, right?"  
But instead of Shoyou, is Atsumu who opens the door, clothes disheveled followed by the sight of Hinata only with his pants, and really flustered by the whole situation. He quickly hides but nothing escaped but Oikawa already saw everything he wanted to see again.  
"Hey, let's drink? I already bought this, so we can just have fun and talk over our old times, Shoyou."   
Atsumu, annoyed with this visit who just barged the house, finally snapped; "What are doing here?! Why don't you go drink with your friends, huh?". And this ask made Oikawa flinch, but he managed to plaster a smile and say "They are too busy in their own little world. Even Iwa-chan can't keep with me anymore so I visited the one who actually can. Or so I thought."  
Shoyou, knowing the meaning of those words, managed to say something that surprised even him.  
"Say, you two… I want to drink this sake. We can drink to our hearts content, and… we can try together something that'll be remembered for a long time. What do you say?". Shoyou looked at both Atsumu and Oikawa, wild blushing on his cheeks, but eager for the answer of them.  
They looked at each other and nodded, saying at the same time.  
"You better don't regret this later, Shoyou. Because we definitely won't blame the alcohol for your invite."


End file.
